Monsters and Friends
by MYFANDOMCRYS
Summary: Two friends travel into a new universe after a birthday fail. Aliens,Monsters and Death are all included!
1. Pistol

'Dear...Myself or anyone reading this,

'It is December of 9011,Exciting right? I am currently searching for something for my friends birthday and -Speak of the devil..She's Calling me right now! well,I guess it was a short one today but eh..I'll make it up tomorrow.'

{YourChild_Hacker is calling you}

You pick up the phone and address to your friend that you are currently laying in bed when you are actually searching for a birthday quickly hang up.

ANYWAY.

{Introduce yourself}

Your name is **Zosia Taimi**

Weird name right?

But besides that,you got a whole friend to worry about. In that matter,A whole birthday present! I guess you better hurry up and find that pistol you were going to get her before she comes over-FUCK...she's here...QUICK,PANIC!

Zosia={Panic}

You panic for a few seconds when you suddenly hear a knock on the door. Knowing its her you quickly rush to open it and let her in...obviously...You fucked up.

So while you and your friend are talking how about we introduce this friend of yours.

Your name is **Sarah Solange**

You has many interests like calling Zosia out in front of class,calling Zosia at 3 AM,calling Zosia at 11 PM,Calling Zosia everyday...you really like calling Zosia.

Sarah={Get excited and hug your bestie}

You hug Zosia and to your surprise you see a gun under her bed...A pistol...you ask her why and she quickly fell to the floor.

Zosia:{CRY LIKE THERES NO TOMORROW}

You cry your eyes out and try to figure why your life does this.


	2. MrFluffbutt

While you lay on the floor you think about all the things you've done wrong. You get up and calm yourself down,later Sarah asked you how you felt and you pulled the gun out from under the bed,handing it to her and saying 'Happy Birthday'...yeah...it was weird but she understood that all this time her best friend really does know who she is.

Sarah={Run around with the gun,causing mayhem}

You seem to try and shoot it but all it does is open a black hole sending you and your *new* gun in with it. Zosia seems to not care until realizing that her best friend is gone...forever...at least that's what she thinks. She cried her eyes out again.

Sarah={try to find out what planet you are on}

You look around,trying to recap what just happened. You hear growls from the bushes assuming it was just dogs or something but right now,on this frigid planet,you can tell it's something more than that...An ice monster jumped out and roared in your face making your runny nose immediately turn into an icicle. You start running for your life the monster soon running after you,you hid behind a barn and tried not to reveal your location. You pull out your phone and try to text Zosia "answer…"You quietly mumble to yourself as you hear a ding come from your phone.

 **Zosia_TinTin:WHERE ARE YOU?!**

 **YourChild_Hacker:I don't know! I ended up on this freezing planet and I'm scared..Is the portal thing still open?**

 **Zosia_TinTin:...No.**

 **YourChild_Hacker:Fuck...can you at least try to help instead of crying?**

 **Zosia_TinTin:What? You can see me?**

 **YourChild_Hacker:Yeah...My phone is projecting it and It never did this before…**

 **Zosia_TinTin:Fuck it. I'm coming to get you. Stay there and don't touch anything.**

You put down your phone and wait...but unfortunately the monster picked up your scent and ran towards you,scaring you to the point that you throw your phone at it but that only made it angrier. You and the monster met face to face and it growled,blowing smoke in your face. You calmly and slowly reach your hand out and try to pet it"shh...please don't hurt me…"you slowly pet it's head and surprisingly it..Purrs? It was a giant Cat? Well in that case the cat rubs it's head against your hand and meows. You get an idea and climb on top of the ice cat while still petting it. Finally...you have something to protect you and a new friend "I'm gonna call you Mr. Fluffbutt"the cat meows in an agreeing tone as you ride off to find shelter.


End file.
